Hidden
by Gamnut7
Summary: When kim's dad gets mad and throws her out of the house, where will she go? yup thats right, Jack Anderson's house. Here is her experience at first and maybe only love
1. Chapter 1

The pain still tingles in my cheek as I run down the dark street. The ground beneath my feat only appears as a blur from the tears streaming down my face. I slow my pace because of the lack of oxygen getting to my lungs. I look up slowly from the ground and I see a big, red, brick, house. I don't know what was going on with my feet but I was pulled towards the porch. Climbing up the stone steps I thought to myself,

_Why am I doing this?_

I reached the porch and felt the night breeze on my bare arms and legs. I pulled my jacket tighter around my body. Even though we live in a warm climate, Shorts and a tank top is not a very good outfit for after dark.

I walked up to the dark green door. I stretched my hand out and rang the doorbell. The chime went off in the house and I heard pots clank and the sound of footsteps nearing the door. Then the door swung open to reveal the brown haired Ms. Anderson. She had a dirty towel flung over her shoulder and her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Oh, hello Kim." She said cheerfully but then her face fell slightly into a confused look "What are you doing out this late?" she asked taking a quick glance at the black book bag hanging loosely on my shoulder. I shrugged a bit moving the bag closer to me and then wiping away whatever was left of the water on my face.

"Ms. Anderson, Is it alright is I stay here for awhile?" I ask feeling pitiful because I didn't make eye contact with her once. Her glance softened and she invited me inside with out asking any further questions.

When I walked in I saw the grand staircase right in front of me. I shifted over a little, feeling uncomfortable by being in the Anderson's house. I have never really been here.

"You can take off your shoe's right in there" Ms. Anderson said and she pointed towards a small room, the laundry room. I went in and removed my flip-flops on the little mat by the garage door. I walked back out into the entranceway where Ms. A was standing.

"Now lets get you to bed." She smiled and we both walked up the white staircase with her in the lead. I followed her all the way up and she stopped when she reached the hallway at the top of the stairs.

"We don't have any spare bedrooms at the moment but Jack's room is right down this hall" she pointed down the left side of the hallway "it's the last door on the right." She said as she smiled and began to walk back down the stairs. When she suddenly turned around abruptly, looking right at me "Oh, and he is probably asleep but don't be afraid to just shake him awake." Adding and she continued down towards where I assumed was the kitchen. The sound of pots clanking resumed and I slowly walked down the hallway to Jack's room. I reached a door and immediately knew that is was Jack's. On the door was a yellow diamond sign the read Ninja Xing. I chuckled as I remembered the time we found Bobby Wasabi and he had that sign in his house.

Turning the doorknob I tried to make it as quiet as possible but as it opened you could hear the Creak of the doors bolts. I cringed not knowing what to expect.

Jack's room, all though dark from the current time, was painted a dark blue. All of his Karate Paraphernalia covered the walls and in the center, up against the back wall was a big bed. The coverings were Black and crumpled up. I dropped my backpack on the floor right by the door and tiptoed over towards the bed. Looking down at it I saw Jack. He was fast asleep and his hair was ruffled a bit from the pillow. A smile grew on my face, as seeing Jack like this was rare. He looked vulnerable.

I jumped slightly when he groaned and rolled over onto his side. Chuckling I grabbed a pillow and a blanket from his bed, not wanting to interrupt his sleep. Lying the pillow and blanket on the floor, I walked over to my bag and pulled out my flannel shorts. Quickly changing, into my shorts, I set myself down on the floor where the pillow is. Laying my head on the pillow I took a deep breath. The aroma of vanilla filled my nose and I smiled thinking about where I was. I pulled the blanket up over me and I closed my eyes letting sleep take over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I am really bored so I'm going to update this. Thank you and a special shout out to AAA for the first review. Thank you and I hope you continue reading this. **

**I do not own kickin it.**

Jack's P.O.V

The ringing was load and felt like it was blaring into my ears. Mumbling curses under my breath, I opened my eyes slightly. I direct my glance at the clock that keeps playing that aggravating noise. 8:45. Man I was so not ready to wake up. I sit up and smack my hand over the button. Nothing, the alarm didn't even diminish in sound. I groan and swiftly pick the clock up and without much effort I hurl the object across the room towards the wall. I lay my head back in my pillow just when I heard the impact of clock with the wall. CRASH! I let out a moan and pull my blankets up over my head, diminishing the amount of sunlight I could see through my closed eyes. I shifted my head on the pillow and fell back asleep.

****

Kim's P.O.V

CRASH!

I jolted awake, fear coursing through me thinking that someone was breaking into my room. I scan the room for an intruder and realize that I was still on the floor in Jack's room. I sighed and waited for my heartbeat to slow down. I started to lay my head back down but stopping when I noticed bits and pieces of what I assumed to be a clock. Chuckling as I laid my head back down on the pillow.

_So glad I didn't wake him up last night, that's for sure._ I think to myself.

I close my eyes and completely cover myself with the blanket, but I don't go back to sleep.

Some moments later I heard the sound of pots clanking again from the kitchen. I open my eyes slowly letting them adjust to the light and take in the smell of bacon. Still to tired to actually get up, I just sit there till I hear a loud grumble come from my stomach. I stand up, stretch out and pick up the pillow and blanket I had used last night. Setting them on the bed gently I took a look at Jack. He was still as cute as ever, even while sleeping.

I was startled when I was grabbed and brought down onto the bed. Jack had grabbed my wrist and brought me into a hug. I feel his arm around my waist and his breath on my neck. Silently hoping that he hadn't woken up, I glanced towards his face. His eyes where closed and his features, relaxed. Unintentionally I reached towards his face, but stopped myself. Thinking that it would be extremely awkward if he woke up to me feeling his face.

Slowly but carefully I brought his arm up and around. I slid off the bed and put a pillow in my place. Jack cuddled closer to the pillow and sighed. How adorable. Snapping out of my mind I slip out of the room and hop down the stairs towards the kitchen.

When I reached the kitchen I looked around the room, observing my surroundings. It looked really modern, with granite counter tops and cool lights. The counters lined the walls and in the middle of the room was an island. Off to the left was a small circular table that had four chairs. It was cute but yet sophisticated. I walked through the door that led into the kitchen. There Ms. Anderson was bent over the stove. I heard something sizzle and hiss and I smiled. My parents never made breakfast; I always had to eat cereal.

She turned around and a grin appeared on her face when she saw me in the doorway.

"Come in sweety," she said as she came around the counter and ushered me to the small table. I sat down in one of the chair that was close to the window and propped my head on my elbows that were set on the table. She smiled

"I made breakfast." She stated and walked back over to the stove, that I now noticed held eggs, pancakes and a few strips of bacon. My stomach growled and Ms. Anderson laughed.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked

"Yes, please." I responded quietly and she nodded curtly and made a plate of food for me. She came back over to the table and set the plate in front of me.

"Thank you, Ms-" she raised her hand to stop me from talking

"Please, call me Marie and your welcome." She said as she sat down in the seat across from mine. I nodded and started eating off of the plate in front of me.

Marie's glance made me shift uncomfortably in my seat

"So, Kim, do you want to tell me why you ran away from home?" It was at that moment that the memories came flooding forward.

_ "Kimberly, I never told you that you could take Karate!" he screamed_

"_I don't have to ask your permission to do things that I want." I say sitting on the top of the stairs. He's drunk; it's safer up here. I huddle in the fetal position._

"_Yes, you do. And I forbid you to step anywhere close to that dojo." That was the last straw. I jumped up and ran down the stair. _

"_You can not tell me what to do!" I say as I come up to him he balled his fists "I am your father, and you will do as I say!" he spat at me_

"_You lost that right, the day you stepped foot into this house completely wasted!" I screamed and it hit fast and hard. His hand came down on my cheek. The sting sent shocks through my whole body. He had slapped me. Tears ran down my face and I ran upstairs to my room. I packed up all my clothes and the picture of my mom and me, before she died. I zipped up my bag and ran back down stairs._

_ He was there. Sitting on the couch, drinking whatever was in that bottle. He moved his head to face me._

"_Get out!" he yelled and I ran far from that house_

Tears started falling from my eyes and sobs escaped my mouth. I set down my fork and cupped my hands around my face. Marie quickly came around to me and gave me a motherly embrace. I wept into her shoulder for a couple minutes, but deciding to be brave I pulled away and wiped away the tears from my face adding in a sniffle.

"He kicked me out." I said simply but I couldn't help that my eyes got more teary. Marie gave me another quick hug

"You are welcome to stay here for as long as you want." She said rubbing her hands up and down my arms in a comforting way and kissed my forehead quickly and went out into the entrance way. Moment's later o heard

"JACK ANDERSON, YOU NEED TO GET UP! NOW!" I laughed and thought of Jack stumbling out of bed. Thump! Looks my thought came true. I laughed a little harder and Marie came back into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw me laughing and she went over to the stove to make her son a plate of food.

After a couple minutes I heard thuds coming from the stairs and then a drowsy, disheveled Jack came through the doorway. I tried to hide my laughter when I saw his rumbled hair and half-awake features. He shuffled his way to the table and sat down in the chair next to mine. He crossed his arms on the table and laid his head in them. I silently laughed as I noticed that he didn't even notice I was there. His mom brought over the plate of food for him and then I heard him mumble something that made me want to laugh harder.

"Mom, I need a new alarm clock."

**Ok. How was that ending? I think a sad chapter always has to end with something mildly humorous. Now that may not be funny to you guys but right now I'm running on fumes so my laughter is caused by the most randomness' things. Like a Geico commercial that was just on, that was pretty funny. But seriously how did you like it. Pretty please review. I really need your guys' opinions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone thank you for all the wonderful reviews last night. So since you all wanted me to update. I guess I will, plus I have an idea on the story so here it goes.**

**I do not own kickin it.**

Jack's P.O.V

I hate waking up. It's one of the worst parts of my day. I slugged my way downstairs, falling several times in the process. When I walked into the kitchen I didn't bother looking around, I mean really, it's my kitchen. I shuffled my way to one of the chairs at the table. Dropping my head into my arms the second I sit down. When I mumbled to my mom about needing a new alarm clock I heard a giggle, but I just thought that it was mom, since I need a new clock like every week.

When I hear the clank of the plate on the table and the smell of pancakes enter my nose, I pull my head up from my arms. Pulling the plate closer to me, I grab my fork and start shoveling the food into my mouth. I may be tired, but I am never too sleepy to appreciate my mothers cooking. I glance to my left and smile.

"Hey Kim." I say and start eating again.

Wait a minute. I breathe in but forget about the food in my mouth and start to cough wildly. I manage to swallow the food while drinking some Orange Juice. When did she get here? This is freaking me out. What if Kim and my mom are having an intervention of sorts. I don't say any of this but I do reach up to rub the back of my neck

"Ok, I am really confused." I say bluntly and turning my gaze to look at my mom for an explanation.

"Didn't Kim wake you up last night?" she asked clearly surprised, but not as much as I am at the moment. My eyes felt like they grew to the size of melons

"You slept over?" I asked straightening up and thinking about if I did anything embarrassing last night.

"_You wouldn't know. You were asleep."___My mind said clearly a little irritated at my recent stupidity. Right, I was asleep. I just turned my head to face Kim. Her face was tinted a light pink. She's so cute when she's embarrassed.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked softly, she giggled at my question and was stumped on what she was about to say.

"I didn't wake you up, because I didn't want to end up like your alarm clock." She replied simply and her face turned a darker shade of pink. I think my cheeks were about a red color because I could feel the heat running to my face. I laughed

"You have a point, Kimmy." Giving her a cocky grin and picking up my fork and resumed eating my breakfast. Next to me Kim did the same.

****

Kim's P.O.V

We sat in a comfortable silence while eating, and a few times I caught jack looking at me. I would raise my eyes to meet his and he would smile and look back down at his plate. When Marie left the room Jack looked up again

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked picking up a piece of well-burnt bacon and sticking it in his mouth. I stared him and just shrugged my shoulders. Pushing my clean plate away from me. I put my hands in my lap and look back at Jack.

"We could go to the beach?" I suggested but Jack just shook his head

"No, were suppose to have a thunderstorm today." He said starting to stand up. He grabbed both his own plate and mine and took them to the sink. He turned on the faucet and scrubbed away at the surface of each plate.

Marie came back into the kitchen with a stack of purple linens. She smiled at me

"Here are some sheets and pillow cases for you sweetie," she said tapping the pile of sheets, then turned to jack who had just finished putting away our breakfast plates. "And Jack will help you put them on the bed upstairs." She nodded towards Jack and he smiled picking up the pile of cloth and followed her out of the room. Not sure on what to do, I just figured I would trail behind them.

Climbing up the stairs behind Jack was that I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. My face heated up at the thought of this. We all reached the top of the stairs and turned down the hallway that holds Jack's bedroom. We reached the very end of the hallway and I see the Ninja Xing sign that hangs on his bedroom door. I laugh to myself and Marie opens the door across from his.

"Who's this for?" Jack asked probably because he doesn't know that I'm staying here for a while. Marie opened the door and walked inside

"Kim is going to be staying here for sometime. So can you help her make her bed?" she asked. Jack just nodded and took the pile of sheets from his mom. I smiled at her as she passed me to exit the room.

Jack smirked at me once his mom left.

"So, you're going to be staying here." He said as he set down the sheets on the bed.

"Yes I am." I say and walk around and grabbed the edge of one of the pillowcases and started to set up the bed I would be sleeping in. Jack reached done and grabbed one two and we set to work making the bed.

I laughed so hard, several times, when the sheets shot up off the bed whenever Jack tried to pull the other side down on the mattress. After trying for about 15 minutes I helped him and we finished up the comforter that was a deep violet color. We both flopped down onto the bed after having a major pillow fight, which Jack had initially started. "Well that was fun." I state as I glance around the room for the first time. I notice that the walls were painted lavender with dark green vines scaling up the walls. It is a pretty cool design if you ask me. The bed was up against the wall in the middle of the room with two doors on the left. I sat up off the bed and walked towards the one closest to me. When I opened the door, inside was a cute little bathroom. It was painted tan and had a tub, sink, toilet, and shower. I love it. I have my own bathroom. Walking right I opened the nest door. Inside is a big walk in closet.

"Whoa…" I said and turned around to see Jack lounging on my bed with his hands behind his head and a big smirk plastered on his face. I smiled and walked closer to the bed. His smirk slid off his face and he moved his hands slowly down and then I pounced onto him. I landed on his chest. Which by the way was still shirtless. This fact made my heart beat at a rapid pace.

"Oufff…" I laughed and looked up at his face and smiled "What was that for?" He said sounding a little wheezy, as I am lying on top of him. I rolled off and landed nest to him on the bed.

"What do you want to do?" I asked feeling weird about what I just did, but Jack I guess didn't really notice and he smiled his adorable smile

"How about a movie marathon?" He suggested. I smiled but my face fell

"Where are we going to have it?" I ask and Jack's face formed into a confused one as he points towards the wall right in front of us. I turn my head and there on the wall is a big screen T.V. Wow. I laugh and hide my face in his shoulder.

"How could I not notice that?" I mumble into his shoulder. Jack just chuckles and plays with my hair.

"It's ok, even you have to have blonde moments." He says simply. I lurch my head up from his arm and smack him on the chest but he just continues to laugh. I can't help it. It was kind of true. I stand up off the bed and go downstairs. Jack follows in my path.

We head towards the living room, which is right off of the kitchen. Marie is there, sitting on their black leather couch, typing on her laptop. Jack goes and sits down in front of a large cabinet, which holds tons of movies. I sit down beside him and he turns his head towards me

"What do you feel like watching?" He asks and I look through all the movies.

"Ummmm…" I reach out and grab three movies. Inception, The eye, and the vampire's assistant. Jack nods in approval and we both walk back up to my room.

When we get there I bounce onto the bed, and then I feel the chill air coming from the vent on the floor. I stand back up and walk towards the door.

"Hey, Jack. I'm gonna go get some sweatpants on." I say as I leave the room and cross the hallway into Jack's room to grab my backpack.

****

Jack's P.O.V

Once Kim left to change, I turned on the DVD player and put the Inception disc in. I turned on the T.V and grabbed the remote. Going over to the bed I lay on the right side of the bed and prop myself up on the backboard.

Kim came in after a couple minutes wearing a grey tank top and maroon sweat pants. She always looks pretty in the most causal things. She carries in a backpack, that I never noticed, with her and threw it into the closet. She closed the door to the closet and walked over to the bed. She climbed next to and laid her head on my chest. Butterflies swarmed through me and I could smell the watermelon scent from her hair that I loved so much. I put my arm around her and leaned my head on top of hers.

"What are we watching?" She asked quietly. Or was it nervously? I don't know but I just picked up the remote and pressed play.

"You'll see." I say knowing that she hates surprises. Kim rolled over onto her side and looked up at me with her cute brown eyes.

"Why are you so annoying?" She asked playfully and I just smile at her.

"Because it's fun." I say responding.

We started the movie and through out the whole thing neither of us moved a muscle. I love having Kim like this. It's very relaxing to just hang out. I moved my hand up and down her arm in a comforting manner.

"Kim…" I say quietly wondering if she was still awake after watching 2 movies.

"Kim…are you sleeping?" I ask

"Not anymore." I hear her say then she rolled over onto her other side. The warmth of her body left and I missed it. I heard her snore and I reached over to the side table and grabbed the remote. Switching of the T.V I set the remote in the table again and rolled over to where Kim is. Her snores filled the room, but that's just another thing I like about her. I cuddle closer to her and drape my arm over her waist.

At the sudden closeness she rolls back over to me and snuggles into my chest. Her face looked emotionless and calm. I laid my head down on top of hers and closed my eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Ouhhhhh, Cliffhanger. Hehehehe sorry but I had to add some excitement to this. So please review. That more reviews I get the faster I type. That's my motto. Anyway, I'm not sure if there were funny things in this or not but there might be. I might update later today so be on the look out. Also if you have a request of something that you want to happen to the lovely couple, then tell me. I love you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back and here's the update. And just to clarify things Jack and Kim are not dating yet.**

**I do not own Kickin it.**

Jack's P.O.V

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I woke up started and looked towards Kim's door. There in the doorway was Jerry.

"Hey man what's up?" I ask casually trying to avoid the scene he had just witnessed a few moments ago.

"What's up...What's up? I see you and Kim cuddling on a bed asleep and you ask me what's up?" he asks looking annoyed or more freaked out. I scoot to the edge of the bed and look up at jerry.

"Dude, we were watching movies and I guess we just fell asleep." I say making it sound simple. Jerry nods his head and crosses his arms but when his face squishes together I know he has caught on to something.

"Oh yeah, then explain why you two were cuddling." He states and puts his I know I'm right face on. I stand up and place my hand on his shoulder.

"I guess I thought she was a pillow." I say and walk out of the room and down the stairs. Jerry follows me and when we reach the living room my mom comes up to us.

"I see you found Jack." She said talking to Jerry. Jerry nodded and mom went out into the main entrance. Jerry took a seat on the couch and I stayed standing.

"So, why is Kim here anyway?" He asked and I started to wonder that to. I hadn't actually asked why. I sit down in one of the big chairs by the fireplace across from where Jerry is.

"I actually don't know." I say sighing and trying to reason why she was here. I guess I'll ask her later. Jerry just shrugged

"Want to go down to the dojo. Rudy said that it was optional attendance, so you don't have to come." He asked I assumed that Rudy and his mom were going out on a date so Jerry wanted to get his mind off of things.

"Sure man-" I said standing up from the chair I was in "let me just go wake Kim up. She might want to come with." Jerry nodded and I set off for Kim's room

I opened the door to her room and look into the room. The light was off so I could only really see shadows of the furniture. I followed Kim's snores to the bed and climbed up. She was faced away from the door so I lightly rubbed my hand up and down her arm

"Kim…" I say quietly and she giggled. Ok now that startled me. The only time that I think I have ever heard Kim giggle was when she met Ricky Weaver. I just continued to rub her arm when I finally saw her eyes open.

"Kim… Jerry and I are going to the dojo. You want to come?" I ask and she nods slightly and starts to get up from the pillow. I get off the bed and head for the door when I hear Kim. I turn around to see her standing "Carry me?" She asks with her arms stretched out towards me.

I chuckle and walk over to her. She hops onto my back and I give her a piggyback ride downstairs. I think I almost tripped a few times. When I reached the ground floor Kim had her head in the crook of my neck. Her lips were up against my skin and I felt a burning sensation run over my body. I shivered, she wasn't kissing me she had just fallen asleep again. Shaking my head at how compared to my sleeping habits hers may be worse.

I walk into the living room to find Jerry talking to my mom. They both turn around when I walked in. Their glances looked confused at seeing Kim on my back.

"She fell asleep on the way down." I say and turn to leave. Jerry followed me out the front door and we both walked to the mall.

When we reached the door to the Bobbi Wasabi dojo I jumped up to fix my grip on Kim. She screamed and held a death grip on my neck. I made a choking sound

"Kim, let go. I can't breath." I said in a hoarse voice. She let go instantly and I let her hop off of my back and all three of us walked into the dojo.

During the amount of time we spent there. All three of us took turns sparing each other. When it was Jerry and Kim's turn to spar they beat the crap out of each other so much that I had to step in a couple times. Once it was like 9:30 I suggested that we all shower and head home. They both agreed and we split up to go to the locker rooms.

I usually shower fast so I was the first one out, so waiting for Kim I laid down on the mats that were stacked up against the trophy wall. I was staring at the ceiling for a while, when Jerry came back out with his duffle bag. We did our bro hug and he left for home. Right after jerry left I heard a squeak and someone whispered harshly

"Jack!" It was Kim, I could just tell. I walked over towards the girl's locker room and saw the door partially open and Kim peeking out in only a towel. I raised my eyebrows

"Kim, you know you have to put _on_ some clothes before we go home right?" I asked about to start laughing. Her face was serious but yet worried.

"Jack!" She said harshly "Shut up and help me!" she said sounding hurried. I walked closer to the door.

"Ok, what happened?" I ask and she got an annoyed face.

"Well, you forgot to pack extra clothes-" I held up my hands in defense

"Hey, it's not my fault that sleeping beauty" I pointed to Kim "fell asleep and didn't tell me to bring extra clothes with me." Kim just rolled her eyes "-and Tip-tip stole the outfit that I was wearing." She finished and I chuckled at her discomfort. She did a tiny hop

"Come on Jack, _please…_I just need a shirt." She pleaded and I gave in. She looked so helpless. I sighed and walked over towards my bag and grabbed my green Bobbi Wasabi T-shirt. I walked back to the girl's locker room door and handed the shirt to Kim.

"Oh My Gosh, Thank you so much Jack. You're the Best." She said sounding relieved. I laughed again as she disappeared back behind the door.

Later Kim came back out wearing my t-shirt. It came down about 3 or 4 inches below her waist. The only difference was that Kim had tied her IPod headphones around her waist to look like a belt. I chuckled and walked over to her

"Wow, you sure know how to make a fashion statement." I say she smiled at me and walked towards the door. I followed her out the door and caught up to her just as she was leaving the mall. We walked to my neighborhood development and she stopped. I turned my head back towards her.

"You coming?" I ask, a smirk playing at my lips. She pouted and held her arms out again

"Carry me." She said and I rolled my eyes and let her climb back onto my back.

"You better not fall asleep this time, Ok?" She giggled and pressed her forehead to my shoulder and nodded. We talked all the way back to my house but I didn't bring up the question of why she was staying at my house. I still didn't have any clue and it was really getting to me.

I opened the door to my house and I walked in with Kim still on my back. She hopped off once I closed the door and she ran up stairs. I walked up the stairs after her. When I reach the intersection of where are rooms where, I just decided to head into my room, after all it was about 10 at night. I walked in and stripped off my shirt and dove into my bed. My head hit the pillow and I sighed.

"I missed you buddy." I say into my pillow as I slide my hand over the sheets of my messy bed.

**00000000000000000000000**

Kim's P.O.V

I walked into my room and untied my headphones from around my waist. Thank the lord that Tip-tip hadn't taken my underwear and that had Jack lent me his shirt. I tossed the headphones onto my rumpled bed and went into my new closet. I bent down and opened my backpack. Removing a pair of black yoga shorts from it I zipped it up and pulled them on. Figuring that Jack wouldn't mind me wearing his shirt.

I walked out of my room and crossed the hall to Jack's. When I walked in I saw Jack looking like he was making out with his pillow.

"I missed you buddy" he mumbled into his pillow and I couldn't help but laugh. He instantly rolled onto his back and stared at me in the doorway.

"Care to introduce me to your new girlfriend?" I ask laughing still as I skip over to his bed and plop down next to him. Jack's face lit up bright red but he smirked anyway and picked up his pillow.

"This is Melissa" He said handing me the pillow "I would of told you about us but I didn't want you to be jealous, because I know you have a crush on me." He said and my face felt hotter.

_How did he know!_

I threw 'Melissa' at Jack's face and started laughing

"That's ok, I wouldn't want to ruin your blooming romance." I say sarcastically and lay my head down on his other pillow and put on a fake pouty face. Jack laughed and tackled me in a hug

"Awe, Kimmy, Don't be mad." He said in a childish voice as he continued to hug me. Bolts of energy flowed through me as he continued.

When he let go I let out a giggle and rolled off the bed. I started to head for the door

"Hey, what about my shirt?" he asked and I looked at him confused and pointed towards the shirt I was wearing

"You mean this shirt?" I ask and Jack nods. I shake my head and walk through the door and yell back

"Oh, this is my shirt now."

**Ok, how did you like it? Please tell me cause I really like this chapter. Oh and just to warn people that sad moments will happen soon so just be warned. Plus depending on my studying tomorrow I might or might not update so we'll see. Good night everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I read all the reviews and since I don't want anyone to die I'm going to type this chapter really fast and it might be a bit short. A special shout out to, Lany. I love your reviews they are very helpful and understanding. Thank you for reading. It is highly appreciated. **

**I do not own Kickin it.**

The light streamed into my room and onto my face.

"Mhhhhmmmm…" I mumble not ready to wake up yet. Yeah I admit that I have a sleeping problem. I roll over onto the darker side of my bed, but the sunlight kept following with the rising sun. I give up and remove the purple comforter from my legs and stand up. I stretch out my arms and walk towards the door. Looking right down the hallway to check that no one was up yet. I kind of figured that Jack wouldn't be awake but it doesn't hurt to check.

I walk across the hall to Jack's room and open the door slowly. When I walk in I see Jack in a heap on his bed just wearing a pair of grey basketball shorts. I laugh to myself and cross the room to the window, where the remnants of the alarm clock still are. I fling open the curtain that covers the window and I hear Jack groan

"Kim…" He rolls over and opened his cute sleepy eyes.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked quietly and I came over and collapsed onto the bed next to him. I felt the sudden chill in the air, lifted the comforter and crawled under, warming my body. Laying my head down on the pillow next to Jack and sighed,

"The light woke me, so I was awake and bored causing me to come in here with you." I say and jack props himself up on his elbow and rubbed some sleep out of his eyes. Then he laid his head back down on his pillow and motioned for me to come closer to him.

Butterflies erupted in my stomach, thinking that he wants me closer to him. I slide over more and he wraps his arm around me.

We sit like this for what feels like forever, but when Jack clears his throat and retracts his arm from me, my heart starts to beat rapidly. Jack pushes a piece of stray blonde hair from my face.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're staying here?" He asked softly and started playing with a little bit of my hair. I sit up and the hair he was playing with slipped out of his fingers. Trying to hide my semi watery eyes

"No" I say quietly choking out the words. I feel the bed shift and then see Jack sit beside me. He places a caring hand on my back and slides it up and down just like my mom used to do. My eyes are filled to the brim with tears, but I refuse to cry in front of him. I just sniffle and lay my head on Jack's shoulder.

"Kimmy, you know you can tell me anything, right?" he said whispering into my ear. A shiver traveled down my spine but ignoring it I turned slightly so that I could face Jack.

"Yeah, I know." I say quietly and the intense gaze that Jack gave me caused me to look down into my crossed legs.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked sounding a little cautious but I shook my head. Even though Jack is my best friend I just want to keep this to myself for just a bit longer. I heard him sigh but he still kept rubbing my back.

"You just tell me when your ready. Ok?" he said and I looked up into his caramel colored eyes and nodded.

****

Jack's P.O.V

Kim left my room to go change and I guess our conversation made her feel a bit uncomfortable. I felt bad for asking but I think I have a little right to know why. I'm just going to let her tell me when she is ready, because after what just happened I really don't want that to happen to her again.

I flop out of my bed, still feeling pretty exhausted from yesterday. I make my way to my bathroom and turn on the shower. I drop all my clothes in the hamper by the shower and enter the hot water. A sigh escaped my lips as the water hit my cool skin. I washed my hair and body before I retreated to my closet. I put on some black skinny jeans, a white T-shirt and a blue, plaid, flannel shirt.

I exited my room and walked across the hall to Kim's. When I opened the door I didn't hear the shower and I didn't see her in her room. So I walked over to her closet.

There standing in the doorway was Kim. She was wearing an orange romper with a plaid shirt over it. She looked really cute, but what was puzzling me was that she was just standing there, with a blank expression on her face. I walk over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumps in shock and throws me over her shoulder like a plastic dummy. I hit the ground with the wind knocked out of me I grunted.

"Jack!" she ran over to me and kneeled down to try to help me up. When I was standing again and was able to breath at a normal pace I walked out of the closet and sat on her messy bed.

"I will never try to sneak up on you." I state and Kim looks at me. Her eyes still filled with sorrow but when she cracks a smile and starts laughing, the joy takes its place. I smile up at her and she walks back into her closet. I follow.

"Why are you just standing in here?" I ask curiously. When I walk in all I see towards the back wall is ten hangers. Five hangers hold shirts and the other five hold her pants.

"I really need to go shopping." She says bluntly and grabs me by the arm and pulls me out of the closet and her room. When we make it down stairs Kim releases my arm and heads into the kitchen. When I walked in after her, I heard my mom

"Oh, I thought I heard you two up." She said as she placed a bowl in front of Kim.

"Thank you, Marie.' Kim said sweetly and started to eat the cereal that was in the bowl. I sat down next to Kim and my mom brought over a bowl for me too.

Once we finished eating Kim pushed her bowl away from her and cleared her throat.

"Marie?" My mom turned around and gathered our bowls and went over to the sink.

"Yes, Kim?" She said Kim Got up off her chair and walked over to where my mom was.

"Do you think Jack and I could head to the mall to buy me some new clothes?" she asked and I almost spit out my milk. Shopping? Why does she think I want to do that? My mom just chuckled and put the bowls away.

"If you can make him go, then be my guest. Do you need any money?" She asked but Kim just shook her head.

"No, I have my debit card, but thank you." She smiled and walked back over to me. Kim smirked at me and grabbed my arm

"Come on Jack, were going shopping." She said simply and pulled me out of the kitchen, and with a groan from me, we both pulled on some tennis shoes and headed out of the front door. My last thought before we walked away from my house was _Women and there clothing. The two things that are always inseparable._

**Hey guys, sorry for this being so short but I had some extra time today to type so I quickly wrote this up. I hope you like it and I can't wait for some good reviews. The next chapter should be up by tomorrow afternoon or evening but nothing on Tuesday because I have to go to piano. But I hope to hear what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, super bored so here is a prize to all of you. THE UPDATE!**

**Again the more reviews I get the faster I update. Just saying. Also I'm super happy because I got an A on my science test and got my very first midterm over with yeahhhh so here's the next chapter.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

Yeah, shopping! It's so much fun. Although with Jack moping around behind me it's kind of bringing my mood down.

"Jack, really it's not that bad." I say as we both enter the cute store. The place is totally filled to the bursting point with cute things I swear. That's probably why they call it the cute store though. Wow, blonde moment. Any way I explore the store while Jack being the cool guy that he is, is sitting on a chair over by the dressing rooms.

I walk over to him with a humongous pile of clothing in my hands. He sees me coming and stands up.

"Here, hold these." I say handing him a large portion of the clothes to him.

He grunts as he sits down with them. I take 3 cute shirts and some shorts with me into the dressing room.

Trying on the clothes in the dressing room, then walking out and showing them off to Jack to see which ones he likes. This time I walk out in an aqua tank top with purple stripes and some tan khaki short shorts. I strut out of the dressing room and Jacks eyes grow wider, but that doesn't stop him from rolling them. He groans

"Kim, you look cute in everything. Can we leave?" He asks but then realizes what he just said. His face turns the color of a tomato and he stutters out some words but I can't understand so I just laugh at his embarrassment.

Jack hides his face looking down into his lap that was now empty, as I had tried everything on already. I felt kind of bad now that I had laughed at him. I walked over to him and sat down on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly and he looks up into my eyes. His are like pools of gorgeous hazel. I lost my train of thought as I continued to stare into his eyes.

Jack got a confused look on his face and it snapped me out of my gaze.

"Anyway…" I say shaking my head and standing up off of his lap.

"I am ready to go. I just need to pay for this stuff." I say gesturing to the big pile of clothes sitting on the chair next to Jack. He laughed and ran his hand through his hair.

"How can you even afford all that Kim?" he asks and I clearly understood why he would ask that. I just walk over to the pile and pick it up into my arms and started walking towards the checkout counter.

"Lots and lots of babysitting." I state and continue towards the counter.

After the lady gave me my bags we both walked out into the center of the mall. Jack nudged me on the shoulder

"Want to get a burger?" He asked and I nodded eagerly. Not completely sure why but I think I making more of this than normal.

We sit in a booth that the guys and me usually sit at, but now its just Jack and I. We sit there talking about mostly what to do afterwards but when our burgers arrived the conversation got light. Jack paid the bill and we exited the restaurant.

When we both got back to Jacks house, I ran through the front door and up to my room to put my new clothes away.

Jack's P.O.V

Kim scurried up the stairs and I followed behind but at a very slow pace. In my head thoughts swirled around in my head thinking about how and when I got the idea of asking Kim to go get burgers and whether it was a date or not. Not that I would mind if it was but it still confused me. It just seemed like usual hanging out but I really couldn't tell.

Just then my phone went off. Milton was texting me. (Milton in bold)

**Hey Jack wondering if you're free tonight**

Uhh yeah I guess so. Why?

**Jerry, Eddie and me are all bored at my house and wanted to know if you would want to have a camp out.**

Sure, sounds fun. Do you guys mind if Kim tags along. She's staying with me for a couple weeks.

**We don't care, but since you're the only one with tents it'll be at you house. See you in a couple minutes.**

See you then.

Just then I made it to the intersection between Kim's door and mine. I turned right and opened the door to her room. I heard scrambling coming from he closest and walked over to see her running around in the closet hanging up all her new clothes. I knock on the frame of the door and walk in. She doesn't even flinch when she hears the noise and just keeps hanging up clothes.

"Need any help?" I ask but she just shakes her head and hangs up the last of her new clothing. Kim walks back out of the closet and I follow her direction and go sit on her newly made bed. She walks back in and closes the door. _Changing I figure._

A couple minutes later she comes out in purple sweat pants and a grey sweatshirt. Kim walks towards the bed and hops on. I roll over towards her and lay my hand over her waist. She giggles but doesn't move. It makes me feel weird that she whenever she giggles it makes my heart flutter. I lean my head towards hers and whisper

"We are having a camp out tonight."

She rolls over more towards me

"Oh, really?" She says in more of a seductive tone than I'm used to but it still makes me laugh. She obviously knew that the guys were coming over so she scooted off the bed and walked towards the door, but she walked back a few steps.

"Well are you going to help me? I don't know where anything is." She said and I chuckled as I bounded over to the door and led the way to the downstairs closet where we keep our two tents.

Kim's P.O.V

Jack helped me carry out and set up the tents outside, under the massive tree, in their backyard. We both walked back inside and I heard the chime of the doorbell go off. Jack walked over to the front door and in walked the three amigos. I laughed at what all three of them where wearing. Milton, Eddie, and Jerry each had on a camouflage pair of footy pajamas. Jack just shook his head and we all went out to the back yard.

We walked out and the three guys all called the big tent to themselves so I guess Jack and I were going to share a tent. Jack looked my way and I gestured towards the fire pit where a bright orange fire crackled in the dark. All of us walked over and sat around the fire. Jerry told really stupid scary stories and Milton went to pee on a tree even though the house was just a couple feet away. He said it was an experience that he needed so I just nodded and went back to roasting my marshmallow. We had an evening packed full of weird but fun tales that I will never tell anyone about because then it would just get awkward.

When it was time to sleep I crawled into the tent that Jack and I where sharing. Snuggling into my sleeping bag I drifted off to sleep helped along with the sounds of Jack's snoring.

Jack's P.O.V

I was sleeping great until, BOOM! The sound of thunder interrupted my sleep. I sat up slowly onto my elbows and glanced over at Kim. She seemed fine but I looked up when I started to hear the sound of rain hitting the tent. I thank anybody that our tent has a bottom to it, so the rain can't seep through. I laid my head back down onto my pillow and rolled over to face Kim. Her face seemed tense. I wonder what she's dreaming about. I scoot my sleeping bag closer to hers and let my eyes close for while.

CRACK! The lighting made my eyes open again and I looked to my left. Kim had shot up from sleep and now her face was streamed with tears. I jumped out of my sleeping bag and crawled over to her. Wrapping my arms around her as I hear another slap of thunder. Kim wiped her eyes but still continued to sob. She placed her head on my chest and hugged me tighter. I rubbed her back and I saw more lightning through the tent's shear wall. She let the water come from her eyes and I just kept rubbing her back until she whimpered something quietly. Something that I would never expect from her

"He hit me."

**Ok people, prepare for some sobbing. Next chapter is all sadness and comforting. Hehe Jack is so sweet. But anyway the next update wont be posted till Saturday or Sunday so hold tight and I'll try to type as fast as I can. Wish me luck on my next two days of exams. Ahhhhh**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone my exams are over so to celebrate I'm writing the next chapter. By the way I wrote Kim's point of view in my algebra exam and it's telling you what her dream/thoughts were that made her tell Jack what her dad did. Enjoy**

**I do not own Kickin it.**

Kim's P.O.V

Lashing after lashing. My dad has beaten me ever since my mother died 7 years ago. The car was flying down the highway and my father was at the wheel. My family was driving home from my karate tournament and we were laughing, joking. We were happy. Then everything went black. We hit an oncoming car, feeling the weightlessness of flipping in my stomach. The sound of metal scraping the pavement and the screams, of my dad ushering me out of the flipped car, echo in my ears. Flames licked at the now smashed remains of the car, as my dad tried everything to retrieve my mother from within. Her screams are what I think he hears at night.

He blames me for what happened that night. At the loss of her he resolved his pain and despair with alcohol. Sometimes he never remembers who I even am, while other times he yells and hits after scolding me on taking karate.

Night after night, I wait for the yells and sounds of sobbing to seize, but I just hear the shatter of yet another broken bottle. Behind the locked door to my room, I lie there in safety waiting for the chance to escape. This is why I never show weakness. I don't need anybody else.

I can take care of myself.

Jack's P.O.V

Kim crawled into my lap and I continued to rub her back comfortingly. I could feel her ragged breathing and raspy breath against my chest.

"Shhhh…It's ok" I whisper "Nobody's going to hurt you here."

She turned her head up and her soft brown eyes were brimmed with unshed tears. One lone drop trickled down her cheek, but I softly brushed it away with my thumb.

"Want to talk about it?" I ask quietly and Kim slightly nods her head and wipes her puffy eyes with her hand. I pull back my arms and she crawls off my lap. I scoot over and open my sleeping bag, crawling in I gesture Kim to come lay beside me. She moves towards the sleeping bag and slips in next to me. Cuddling up to me with her eyes closed and head against my chest, I wrapped my arm around her waist. Sighing, she opened her sparkling eyes and looked back up to me.

"You want to know why I do karate?" She asked me quietly and I brush some of her blonde hair out of her eyes. She continues

"It's the only thing that reminds me of my mom." Softly she let a drip fall down her face. I am slightly shocked, seeing as how Kim's mom died a couple years back. I place my forehead against hers

"I thought it was so you could beat the guys up whenever you want." I say trying to lighten the mood just a bit. Kim let out a forced little laugh and her face fell into a tenser look.

"My dad thinks it's my fault you know?" She asks as I play with a piece of her golden hair. "My mom's death." She got even softer as she continued, "I never thought he would actually hit me." That got my attention. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked down at Kim, my best friend, thinking, why would her dad do that. I felt the need to protect her, but I had a feeling she wasn't going to let that happen.

"Why would your dad hit you?" I ask feeling my hero complex starting to kick in, but I tried to repress it. She sighed and looked up at me.

"He was drunk and started yelling…" She sighed and moved so sit up against the tent wall. I could still hear the pitter patter of the rain outside. "So I yelled back, and I think the alcohol had gotten to his brain and he slapped me." She said sounding more like she was explaining it to herself. One thing that still confused me lay in the center of my mind.

"So, why did you come to my house?" I ask as I look over at her. She looked so out of place. Usually she wore a smile on her face and held her shoulders high with confidence, but now as she sits in the dark tent with red, puffy eyes and her knees brought up, hugging them closer to her she looks weak.

I looked back up and a smile started to show on her tear stained face.

"You're my only normal friend." She said and a smirk replaced her smile. I laughed and Kim joined in. Once the laughter died it was silent, with the exception of the rain still pouring buckets outside.

"You know I'm always there for you Kim, right?" I ask wanting to have her admit that she might sometimes need some help. She nods and slides back over to her sleeping bag. Once she got comfortable and placed her head on the pillow, I decided that sleep was best after the recent events. I crawled into my sleeping bag beside Kim and closed my eyes.

Kim's P.O.V

I heard Jack get back into his sleeping bag and I whispered

"Thank you, Jack" super quietly and I'm not sure if he heard it or not. Having told him about my dad I felt a weight lift off my chest and sigh closing my eyes slowly. It takes a few minutes to fall asleep and while I wait for the fatigue, I hear Jack snoring softly. I giggle and turn around to face him. His features are calm and relaxed. I'm glad I have him. He let's out another snore and I roll my eyes and sink deeper into my warm blankets, falling into a deep sleep.

**Hey, did you like it. If you don't understand or want to know more about a certain thing in the story, just message me and I'll be happy to elaborate for you. This chapter took me forever to write because I am just not an unhappy or sad person. Sorry it's a little short but I think you guys have had enough sadness for one chapter. Anyway thank you all for reading and I hope you continue to because I love getting reviews from all of you. Update will be up this weekend FYI.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I know I promised the update this weekend but I was swamped with homework and stuff. My friend and I are going to make a movie based on what we would do in Jail. It's so hilarious on the things we come up with. But anyway**

**I do not own Kickin It**

I hear a shuffling outside the tent, the sound of the zipper sliding the door open.

"Aweeee…"I hear Milton whisper quietly

With my eyes still closed I roll over on to my side and try to ignore the guys' babbling outside. I bury my head against my pillow and I hear the boys suck in their breaths trying not to make a sound.

"See! I told you guys." Jerry whispered harshly

I hear a thump and a squeal when Eddie says

"They do look cute together, though."

I wonder why they're outside our tent talking about this? Who are they talking about anyway? Just then I hear Jack snore and I feel the blankets move, as he shifts. The sound of the three boys falling out of the opening of the tent rang through my ears. I want to laugh so badly but figured that it would seem weird if I started sleep laughing.

I opened my eyes slightly and peered around the area of the tent. Blankets lay everywhere, scattered around the whole place. I lay in the middle of the floor with Jack right next to me. Sleeping heavily he snores again and mumbles something that I don't catch. His head is lying on his arm, with his face covered. It is only then that I realize that I was sleeping right up against him. He has his arm delicately draped over my waist. Wow, this is awkward, but I guess in a way it's relatively sweet.

I close my eyes again and think that Jack can just figure out a way to get out of this weird position. I snuggle down deeper into my poufy pillow and try to fall back asleep.

No success, the ground is too lumpy and the sun that streams inform the door blares into my face. I hear a groan from next to me and figure that the monster is awake. I restrained from opening my eyes but I felt Jack gently pull me closer and the hairs on the back of my neck stood at attention when I felt his warm breath against my skin.

It takes all my will power not to move from my current position. He obviously doesn't know he's doing this, because this is just not what best friends do. I slowly let out a breath that I didn't know that I was holding and tried not to wake Jack up. With out any luck I feel him turn onto his side, sliding his arm off from around my waist and he sat up.

I open my eyes again slightly and see Jack sitting up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and scratching the back of his rumbled head of hair. Squeezing my eyes shut again as he decided to lie back down. He hit the pillow with a grunt and I felt him move underneath all the blankets that covered the entire tent floor. A groan escapes from my left somewhere and I laugh thinking wow, he is so not a morning person. I open my eyes again and I rubbed the sleep out of them so I could see clearly. Saying to myself that it was obviously about time to wake up. I pulled my legs free of the sleeping bag and crawled towards the slot opening to the tent. I glanced back towards where I had been and caught sight of a big lump right in the center of the tent. Chuckling at the figure, who was of course Jack, and I stepped out into the backyard and headed towards the patio.

There sitting at a wiry table sat Eddie, Milton, and Jerry. All three of them were wearing boxer shorts and t-shirts of different kinds. I rolled my eyes as I stepped foot onto the stone patio.

"Morning boys" I say as I let out a yawn and sit down in the tan porch swing that sat opposite of them.

"Morning Kim, how did you sleep last night?" Jerry asked "Where you comfortable?" Snickering at what he thought was funny but I just cocked my eyebrows and crossed my arms.

"Don't make me come over there, Jerry. I may not be fully awake, but I can still kick your butt." I say in a calm voice. They dove back into their pancakes and I sat up straighter with pride.

**Hey everyone sorry this chapter is so short but its kind of just filler if you know what I mean. And If you were confused about the last chapter. Kim's dad has never beaten her except for when he slapped her. I meant he beat her with words but I guess I didn't make that to clear. Sorry if it confused you. I'm not sure when the update should be up, but I promise it should be soon. Please review; I really appreciate them and your opinion. Even if it's a bad one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone today's my birthday so I'm giving all you a present of the update I hope you guys like it and please review.**

**I don't own kickin it or the songs Strange clouds and A thousand years.**

Jack P.O.V

The warmth of the blankets makes me feel so comfortable that I never want to get up. I feel the blankets shift and I figure Kim has gotten up. Last night was kind of weird and I'm not really sure how she will act, since of coarse her pride is being challenged. I yawn and roll over, sinking my head deeper into the pillow.

"Don't make me come over there, Jerry." I heard Kim say loudly and I laughed softly to myself. She's still the same old Kim Crawford. Groaning I crawl out from underneath all the blankets and stretch. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and push the front of the tent open, so I could walk out.

The sunbeam hits me straight in the eyes and I jerk my head to the left to shielding my eyes. Slowly I opened them again and see on my patio, Kim swinging on the porch swing and Eddie, Jerry, Milton eating my mom's famous blueberry pancakes. I walked over to the porch swing and lied down with my head directly on Kim's lap. My eyes were closed but when I heard laughter coming from the three amigos I opened them. I looked directly into Kim's startled and confused eyes. A smirk spread on my face

"What?" I ask sounding very casual. An awestruck face appeared on her face and she flicked me on the cheek.

"Really Jack. That's what you're going with?" She asked sarcastically

I just laughed and closed my eyes again. A feeling of serenity flowed over my as a warm breeze blew across my face. A sigh escaped my lips and I sat up and placed my back up against the pillows on the porch swing. I turned to see all three guys had finished their pancakes and were just staring at me like I was a yeti or something.

"What!" I say and they all avert their eyes to the ground. Kim giggled and she stood up off of the swing and walked through the patio doors to my kitchen. Just then Jerry shot me a questioning glance.

"What's up with you and Kimmy?" he asked and my eyebrows shot up in surprise

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, Jack you know what I'm talking about." He said acting so sure of himself.

"Then what were you implying?" Jerry just rolled his eyes

"Jack, Jack ,Jack. I'm talking about you and Kim getting all comfy cozy this morning." I scoffed

"What are you even talking about? Kim wasn't even in the tent when I woke up this morning." I say confused now

"I'm talking about when-" the sliding glass door opened and Kim stepped out with two plates of blueberry pancakes. She walked around the three boys at the table and came back to sit with me at the porch swing. I smirk

"Kim, that's a lot of food. Are you really that hungry?" She set one of the plates down on my lap and then bumped my head with her free hand.

"You idiot, ones for you." She smiled and then proceeded to eat her pancakes.

We finished our plates off and the five of us walked into my house. The guys wanted to go get some early practice time at the dojo so they all left and left me and Kim in the living room, watching SpongeBob.

"I'm so bored…" I say for the 5 millionth time today.

"Shut up." Kim says typing on my laptop.

"Bored!"

"Jack, shut up."

"But I'm bored"

"Then go do something."

"I don't know what to do." I say frustrated because if I was SpongeBob and Patrick had just pushed his house into mine, he would get a serious butt whooping.

"God Jack! Your such an annoying pest." Kim said shutting the laptop clearly aggravated.

" I leaned into her lap and looked up at her, smiling.

"Yes, but I'm your pest" I simply as she starts to play with my hair.

"Jack,"

"Yeah?" I ask

"I'm bored now too." I laugh at this and sit up.

"What do you want to do?" I ask and Kim tilts her head looking into the distance, obviously thinking of something.

He face lights up instantly,

"Let's have a dance party." She says and before I even say a word she grabbed my laptop and my hand, pulling me towards the staircase. Kim pulled me into her room and she let go of my hand, sadly. I walked over and leaned against the wall while Kim continued to run franticly around her room. She grabbed a strobe light, a little disco ball, and her little speaker. She set up the light and disco ball, while plugging her speaker into my laptop. She smiled and started playing Strange Clouds by B.o.B. she switched off the lights and you could see the strobe light and the colors from the disco ball. Kim started dancing and the reached over and pulled me over with her.

Kim is a pretty bad dancer but it was still very fun. We danced forever until one of the songs switched to A thousand years by Kristina Perry. Kim came over to me slowly and grabbed my hands. I snaked my hand around her waist and she slid hers up around my neck. I looked down into her deep brown eyes and sighed. _I give up; I think I really like Kim Crawford._

Just to make the moment better, I tightened my grip on her waist and she moved closer to me. She laid her head on my chest and I set my chin on her curly blonde locks. The smell of her shampoo wafted into my nose and I closed my eyes slowly. I never wanted this to end. I could tell the song was about to end so I slowly pulled back away from Kim and looked down at her. Her red, pouty, lips stuck out and I was drawn to them. I felt myself slowly ease forward.

_What the heck, Jack stop now, before your friendship is completely ruined!_

I ignored the voice in my head, I could feel Kim's breath on my face and my lips were only mere centimeters away from hers and…

**Sorry to leave you guys hanging, but I figured it's about time to show some actual romance and stuff but you will have to wait till next time to figure out what actually happens. I am also so sorry for not updating sooner, I have been super busy and also I have major writers block right now, along with me writing my book and everything. I will try to get the next one up by at least next weekend. R&R please that will be my present.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, sorry for the cliffy but I had to do it. But here's the next chapter. Sorry for the spaced out postings I have a busy schedule.**

**Jack's P.O.V**

Her perfume over powered me. I edged closer and closer. She looked so pretty and relaxed. I did it. Our lips met and her cherry lip-gloss tasted wonderful. Her soft lips seemed frozen as I continued to kiss her. I was just about to pull back in defeat when I feel her respond. Joy overwhelmed my heart and I pulled her closer to me. Her hand ran up my neck and ran her fingers through my messy hair. I never wanted this to end but sadly I had to pull away for some air. My forehead was placed on Kim's and we were gasping for air.

I finally looked into her sparkling eyes, and saw the reflection of extreme happiness. The same feeling that consumed my own body. Then in a flash her glowing face seemed to instantly turn to one that is realizing what just happened. Her mouth formed a perfect O, and she shrugged out of my grasp.

"Jack, I… I can't…I'm so sorry." She stuttered and ran out of the room.

I slouch onto me bed and my head falls into my hands.

What just happened?

**Kim's P.O.V**

My eyes started to water. I can't believe that just happened. I might have ruined my friendship over some stupid kiss. Jack's hurt face flashed across my vision as I remembered just a couple minutes ago. I tore open the door to my room and dove under the covers of my bed. The tears streamed down my cheeks and sops came out of my mouth. Why did this have to get so complicated? Everything was going fine up until just a moment ago. I buried my head deeper into my tear stained pillow.

Jack, my best friend, kissed me. I still can't believe that. But what I really can't believe that I kissed back. His lips had just been so warm and inviting and his hands on my back had made tiny little bursts of hot energy, tingle through my skin.

A sigh escaped though my lips but only came out to sound like a whimper. What had I done? I ruined everything. It was perfect until my stupid mind got involved.

I heard a door open down stairs and groaned. This was just great. Who's coming now?

"Hey kids! How was your day! I hear Jack's mom call from downstairs.

'Just wonderful, at the fact that I was spooning with Jack this morning, then Making out with him later. Wonderful.' I thought sarcastically


	11. Chapter 11

I am so sorry for not posting sooner but I have a honking case of writers block and if you have any ideas of where this story should be heading I would greatly appreciate it. Again I am sooooo sorry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys finally I update right? Sorry I've have been spitting out crap for months now and I didn't want to give you guys garbage to read. So here's the chapter. Last one. Yeahhh! **

**Jack's P.O.V**

I walk down the stairs. As I passed Kim's room it all seem to flash through my mind again. The kiss, her running, the hurt. I'm not sure if she'll want to live here any more but all I know is that, that contact, that kiss, confirmed my emotions. I'm in love with Kim Crawford.

My feet hit the main floor and I walk into the kitchen where my mom is setting a bunch of grocery bags down on the counter.

"Hey mom." I say smiling as I help her unpack the food. She smiled over at me.

"How was your day, Honey?"

I sigh and turn to face her. Ready to confess to all events of the day but as soon as I opened my mouth, Kim walked into the kitchen. I snapped my mouth shut and brought my head down. Directing it towards the floor.

"Hello, Mrs. Anderson." She says politely as she sits down at the kitchen table.

**Kim's P.O.V**

Right as I walk into the kitchen I notice Jack helping his mom with the groceries. Might as well fix this now. I think to myself as I walk in greeting Jack's mom.

"Jack can I talk to you?" I ask to get his attention. His brown hair swished when his head turned and his eyes connected with mine. Losing myself in them for a minute, I didn't notice Jack walk over to me. I tug the corner of my lip up in a half smile and lead him outside to the back porch.

As soon as we closed the door Jacks started rambling.

"Kim, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you. It was totally out of line-"

My lips met his in an instant and jolts of emotion flew through my every nerve. Jack was stock frozen but after the initial shock of it left he started to respond back. His warm lips caressed my own as he kissed me softly but deeply. I slowly put my hand on his chest, moving them up every now and then, until they wrapped around his neck. Jack then wrapped his own strong arms around my waist, pulling my closer to him. My fingers played with the ends of his hair as I bit slightly on Jack's bottom lip. He took a big intake of breath and we finally separated from lack of oxygen.

Nervousness over took my body, thinking of whether Jack would approve of our previous actions. My eyes shoot up and meet the deep brown of jack's eyes. His hands still clutching me closely he leant in and barely caressed his lips against mine. A sweet gesture of assurance. He leant his forehead against my own and whispered very softly,

"I love you Kim." My heart leapt with joy at his confession, and I whisper back smiling.

"I love you too, Jack." And with that he continued to kiss me softly as his thumb drew tiny circles on my back in a loving gesture. Anything that had happened in my past with my family of school was erased as the love Jack gave me assured me that I was going to be happy for a long time.

**Ok guys this might have been a sucky ending but at least its updated and finished. Hope you all enjoyed reading this. Please check out my other stories there good I promise. Also if you want more go onto and look my up Gamnut7 I have written some other stories as well. Bye guys.**


End file.
